


Chasing Dreams

by marvelandimagine



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 16:57:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6248083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelandimagine/pseuds/marvelandimagine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky x reader. Bucky discovers that his fellow Avenger girlfriend is an amazing singer and encourages her to take it to the next level.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chasing Dreams

You redo your post-workout power braid, sweeping it out of your face before reaching into the freezer for a bag of mixed vegetables and a decent-sized hunk of leftover teriyaki chicken.

You get to work on cooking your dinner, quickly peering around the corner to make sure you’re alone before you start to hum to yourself. Full of post-workout endorphins, you find yourself in the perfect mood to put on a one-woman show.

Grabbing a wooden spoon, you clear your throat and start to sing with gusto, filled with nostalgia about your time singing in your college’s a capella group.

“I don’t mind letting you down easy  
But just give it time  
If it don’t hurt now then just wait, just wait a while

You’re not the big fish in the pond no more  
You are what they’re feeding on

So what are you gonna do when the world don’t orbit around you?  
So what are you gonna do when the world don’t orbit around you?

Ain’t it fun living in the real world?  
Ain’t it good being all alone?”

Your voice is powerful, ringing clearly throughout the kitchen with unmistakable energy and control. You keep singing as you cook, shimmying and jumping around like you’re performing.

“Ain’t it good to be on your own?  
Ain’t it fun, you can’t count on no one,  
Ain’t it good to be on your own?  
Ain’t it fun, you can’t count on no one.  
Ain’t it fun living in the real world?  
Don’t go crying to your mama ‘cause you’re on your own in the real world.” you sing passionately, smiling with your eyes closed as you tackle some of Hayley Williams’ soulful, clear high notes.

When you open your eyes, you immediately stop singing with a startled “AH,” chuckling with your hand over your heart at the sudden sight of your boyfriend Bucky staring at you open-mouthed.

“We really need to get you a bell, Buck,” you tease, still laughing as you turn around and try to contain the heat flooding through your cheeks. You’d been dating Bucky for a few months now and while you were extremely comfortable being yourself around him, you still hadn’t been able to bring yourself to sing around him. It felt too odd, too personal, too much of your old adolescent self who always dreamed about being a famous singer that could inspire women and girls everywhere. But the world didn’t need another singer, it needed protection. And so you kept singing as a hobby while you focused on your ROTC training, moving through the ranks the following years and eventually ending up being recruited by S.H.I.E.L.D.

“Why didn’t you ever tell me you could sing like that?!” he demands, his blue eyes adorably wide. “That was amazing, Y/N!”

You walk over to him with a smile, standing on tiptoe to kiss his cheek. “You’re sweet, babe. But it’s just me jamming for fun, nothing that good.”

“Nothing that good?!” He stammers with a laugh. He shakes his head, grabbing your shoulders affectionately. “Y/N, seriously, you sound great. I didn’t even realize that was you when I walked in, I thought you were playing your phone.” He looks at you curiously. “Have you always been this good of a singer?”

You shrug your shoulders nonchalantly but glow inside from your boyfriend’s compliment. “I don’t know, I mean, I sang in high school and college a cappela and stuff, but that was just for fun.” 

“And you never considered a career in it?” Bucky pressed, much to your chagrin.

You sigh, averting your gaze away from Bucky and back to your dinner prep. “I mean, when I was a starry-eyed 6 year old who thought she could be a Disney princess too, yeah,” you jest, but Bucky senses the underlying anxiety in your tone.

“You thought about it when you were older too, didn’t you?” He asks softly, coming up behind you and wrapping his arms around your waist.

“Dammit Barnes, you read me too well,” you say with a slight chuckle. “Yeah, I guess. But it wasn’t realistic – and I didn’t want to be working as a bartender trying to make it on Broadway for ten years and then realizing that she’s wasted her life chasing after a childhood fantasy. I knew I could make it in ROTC, I knew I’d be doing good, so that’s where I went.”

Bucky spins you around to face him, his blue eyes sparkling as he smooths your hair. “Well, what about going somewhere new? Doll, you deserve to go after your dreams. I mean, you don’t even do that much field work anymore since Rhodey and the twins and Sam joined.”

You smile but protest. “Yeah, but, I’m still an Avenger, babe. I can’t just abandon that.”

“You’ve done above and beyond in your Avenger-ing, Y/N,” Bucky says seriously, pulling you into a tight hug. “Whether or not you’re still in combat, you’re still going to be an Avenger.”

You feel your heart skip a bit at the thought of being back on stage and performing. You can’t help it, Bucky’s encouragement is filling you with a glimmer of hope and excitement.

“You really think so?” You mumble into his chest.

“I know it,” he says happily, giving you a quick kiss.

A shy smile breaks across your face. “Maybe I’ll try going back to some open mics again. And I haven’t written anything new in awh-” You’re cut off as Bucky whoops loudly, picking you up and spinning you around.

“AHHHH I’m so proud of you! You’re so talented, I can’t wait to see you perform and we’re ALL gonna be there supporting you,” he rambles off excitedly. His tone softens as he continues. “I just want you to be happy with your choices.” 

He places you down and you gaze up at him adoringly, wrapping your arms around his neck as you pull him into a deep kiss. You break apart, foreheads together. “I am happy with my choices, Buck. Especially you,” you murmur, smiling as you nuzzle his nose. “But you’re right. I think this will be good for me to go chase something that makes me feel good instead of just chasing bad guys.”

Bucky beams at you, kissing the top of your head as you smile into his chest. “That’s my girl.” You stay nestled together until the smell of smoke reaches your nose.

“MY CHICKEN OH NO,” you screech, sliding over to the oven and coughing as black smoke pours out.

Bucky can’t help himself, laughing as he watch you comically panic and extract your charred chicken with a pitiful expression. He folds his hands, resting his chin on them as he looks at you fondly. “Yeah, that’s my girl.“


End file.
